destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
A Tale of Two Melindas
A Tale of Two Melindas is the tenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 254 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'THE AFTERMATH --' Piper and Leo finally tell Melinda their long-held secret, and Melinda's world falls apart. Struggling to cope with the recent news, Melinda's astral form comes alive and takes on a life of her own. Meanwhile, Jannes hires a Collector to push his plan forward, Damon realizes his relationship with Melinda might be more complicated than he thought, and Pandora's lover rolls into town. And in a series of flash-forwards, a beloved character is mourned, and both new and old faces return. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors and actressess as P3 Customers *Unknown actors and actresses as Funeral Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Divination; Aisling * Astral Projection; Melinda * Orbing; Astral-Melinda, Wyatt, Chris * Flaming; Larsa * Summoning; Larsa * Telekinesis; Prue, Larsa * Crushing; Wyatt * Healing; Christina * Astral Premonition; Prue * Shimmering; Damon * Glamouring; Jordan Spells and Rituals * To Summon Ones Astral Self (failed; cast offscreen) Beings * Collector Artifacts * The Grandfather Clock Locations * San Francisco (2061) ** P3 ** Halliwell Manor *** Melinda's Room ** Unnamed Church ** Graveyard * The Underworld ** Black Wizards Cave * HBM Group * Prescott Street * Halliwell´s * San Francisco National Airport * P3 ** Prue's Office Trivia * This is the first episode title to feature Melinda's name; * The episode will be centered around Melinda and her parents secret; * P3 is still open in the year 2061, but it has a much darker vibe to it then present-day; * Matt visits P3 and is given a drink from Patience, and the two seem to be friends; * A man named Pierce owns P3, and has made a number of changes, including that demons attend the club; * Matt and Pierce are cousins, meaning that Pierce might be the child of a Halliwell or a Mitchell; ** He is later revealed to be the son of Melinda Halliwell. * There is a funeral happening, and it's Pierce's mother (that has died, though he says she was dead before a demon killed her; ** According to Matt, Pierce and his father were taken from Pierce's mother, and both became evil; * Melinda's funeral is the one being held in 2061, and her son is Pierce Halliwell; * In the present day, Prue informs Wyatt that Melinda's astral self has been having a romantic relationship with Damon again; * Wyatt tells Prue about Melinda being a special kind of Hybrid; * Wyatt admits that he thought about binding his daughters' powers, but he instantly brushed the thought aside later; * Aisling mentions to Jannes that she is fond of the Halliwells, practically Prue since the pair did grow rather close when Prue was engaged to Gadreel; * Jannes and Aisling plan to attack Melinda, since killing her would break the Power of Nine and the Charmed Ones; * Piper and Leo tell Melinda that she has Whitelighter DNA, and this causes her to be infuriated; ** The weight of the secret causes her astral self to be freed; * In the year 2061, Jo and Matt prepare for Melinda's funeral at the Halliwell Manor; ** Jo helped Melinda after Pierce and her husband was taken from her; ** According to Matt, Cassandra and Charlotte took Melinda's side, by saying that she just needed to mourn. However, Chris claimed that the fight wasn't over as the two were still alive, and Tamora took Chris' side; ** Jo considers joining the side of Evil to end all of the fighting and death, but Matt tells her not too and she admits that she's grieving the loss of the only mother she ever knew; * Prue tells Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Leo, and Piper that Melinda is still in love with Damon and has been having an affair with him; * Pandora's boyfriend, Ethan, is arriving in town; * Jannes and Aisling recruit a Collector to help them kill the Destined Ones; * This episode marks the first appearance of Collectors in Destined, and their first appearance since their singular Charmed appearance; * In the flashforward to Melinda's funeral in 2061, a slew of new characters are introduced; ** Phoenix, the daughter of Chris and the sister of Matthew. ** Peyton Mitchell, the daughter of one of the Mitchell children. ** Victoria, the daughter of Ella, and the cousin of Matthew, Phoenix, and Peyton. * Phoenix is angry that Patience and Peri showed at the church as she believes they're there to laugh at their grief, and states that she wants to hurt them. Luckily, Matt calms her by saying that no one is going to do anything; * According to Matt, "He" promised the Halliwells a sacred day to bury Melinda; * Ella arrives at the funeral with her daughter, Victoria Halliwell; * Junior is a little upset that Pandora is still going on her date considering the situation they have; * Tamora sarcastically reprimands Junior for not calling Christopher, "dad"; * Piper and Leo mention the situation when Prudence interrupted Piper and Leo's wedding after her astral self-took over; * Jo calls Prudence, "Aunt Prue", though she covers it by saying their Aunt Prue; * In the future, Matt and Prue have a conversation which intrigues Peri and Patience; * Liam meets Bianca, Chris, and Wyatt for the first time when he arrives at the Manor looking for Melinda; * Larsa attacks Melinda but is interrupted by Prue, who is thrown backward and into a wall. She then experiences some stomach pain; * Larsa tries to take Prue's heart, but Wyatt stops him; * Jo explains collectors, saying that they are very popular in the future; * Astral-Melinda arrives at P3 and does karaoke; * Prue enters Melinda's conscious while she is asleep. This is the first time she's ever done this. Although, it is not Prue who ends up getting in touch with Melinda but her daughter Christina; * Melinda has a conversation with an eleven-year-old Christina in her conscious; * Melinda does some things that are similar to what Coyote-Piper did in Charmed; ** Both are referred to as Coyote Piper and Coyoye Melinda. ** Both dance sexily on the bar at P3. * Jo lets a few characteristic traits about Matthew slip; * Melinda returns Damon's key; Music * 'Stupid Cupid' by Connie Francis (Performed by Melinda Halliwell) * 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rhimes (Performed by Melinda Halliwell) * 'Change Your Life' by Little Mix Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons